The objectives of this proposal are to study the effects of a deficiency of vitamin B-6 on the developing central nervous system to learn 1. what are the relationships between feeding marginal levels of vitamin B-6 to the mother during the growth, gestation and lactation periods and measurements of cortical thickness, cell packing densities, dendritic elaborations, spine densities and myelination patterns in the central nervous system of the progeny, and 2. if there are relationships between the nervous symptoms in the progeny and the morphology of the central nervous system. Specific regions of the developing brain (corpus striatum, cerebellar cortex, hypothalamus) and spinal cord (C-1 segment) in progeny of mothers fed different levels of vitamin B-6 from weaning throughout the lactation period will be used. Relative concentrations of pyridoxal phosphate and sequential changes in patterns of development on days 7, 12, 15, 21 and 50 will be investigated. In the specific regions, we will determine the relationships of cell densities, dendritic elaborations, myelination patterns, number of synaptic junctions and pyridoxal phosphate concentrations to the nervous symptoms resulting from the vitamin deficiency. Myelination patterns in the spinal cord using ultrastructural morphometric measurements will be correlated with specific activity of the CNS myelin marker enzyme, 2',3'-cyclic nucleotide 3'-phosphohydrolase.